The oldest manmade musical (pitched) instrument, a bone flute, dates back over 40 thousand years. The bone flute suggests that the human instrument for singing has been around long before that. Cultures upon cultures, generation after generation, have contributed and influenced all 7.1 billion people in the world today. However, it's only been over the last forty or so years that experts in the field of neurology, otolaryngology, speech therapy, and vocology have been able to explain exactly how the vocal-instrument works. This is due primarily to the recent advancements in modern technology.
Throughout this recent journey of discovery there has been countless studies showing the physical, emotional, and psychological benefits to singing. These benefits include stimulating the release of dopamine (the brain neurochemical responsible for pleasure and reward), stimulating the release of serotonin (a neurotransmitter associated with feelings of euphoria and contentment), stimulating the release of prolactin (has a tranquilizing, consoling effect which is why sad music makes us feel better), increasing levels of Immunoglobulin A (increases the strength of the immune system and decreases stress levels), increasing levels of oxytocin (promoting social affiliation and trust), modifying and regulating automatic systems such as heart rate, respiration rate, perspiration and other automatic systems. In addition, singing has been shown to significantly improve patients suffering from speech deficit conditions, pain, anxiety, asthma, lung disease, autism, mood disorders, Parkinson's, substance abuse, Alzheimer's, sleep apnea, memory loss, and low self-esteem. The above improvements might explain why singing has played such a powerful role in the fundamental development of the human psyche, and continues to be one of the most important means of self-expression, social status, and self-healing throughout the world.
Currently, the music industry alone is a multibillion-dollar market, which includes TV shows, musical acts, and music sales that influence the world-over every day. In addition to professional singers and patients seeking vocal therapy for a variety of conditions, there are hundreds of thousands of public speakers, educators, actors, and other professionals that rely heavily on their ability to speak and maintain a healthy voice. No matter the reason, developing a strong and well balanced [voice? ] is key.
When it comes to vocalizing, it takes more than just the use of the vocal folds (vocal cords) to produce sound. People verbalise sound using intrinsic muscles of the larynx, corresponding breathing muscles, the vocal tract, and much more.
A number of voice changing software exists in today's market. Different aspects of a recorded voice may be modified for the purpose of disguising a recorded voice, creating a new voice from the recorded voice, and improving the sound of the recorded voice. This type of software works on a voice that is recorded and is not intended to modify a voice that is not recorded.
Singing computer programs, computer applications or “apps” have also been established that help to improve a person's singing voice through voice exercises. Apps such as these are not able to allow a person to create an exercise of their own to focus on one or multiple particular aspects of their voice, whether a singer or professional speaker.
Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient, interactive, customizable, and mindful practice routine for modifying vocal dimensions with a safe and universal approach.